Need You Now
by Kyra5972
Summary: 'I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.' It's a quarter after one and Brian and Justin need each other.


**Title:** Need You Now

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Song is 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum.

**Summary:** '_I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_.' It's a quarter after one and Brian and Justin need each other.

**Pairings:** Brian/Justin

**Spoilers:** Whole series for this one.

**Warnings:** Couple naughty words and slash.

**A/N:** Okay, so I heard this song and it totally made me think of Brian and Justin post-series. So after seeing them every time I heard the song, I finally got around to writing it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Justin laid in the middle of the living room in his New York apartment. He'd been in New York for almost a month now and being away from Brian hadn't gotten any easier. Moving to New York was supposed to help him become a successful artist, but so far, the only artwork he'd been able to do were the many drawings of Brian he had scattered around him on the floor. Some were simply portraits of Brian; Brian alone, Brian with Gus, Brian laughing, Brian sleeping. Others were memories of Brian; their first meeting under that lamp post outside Babylon, Brian standing ass-naked in the middle of the loft asking if he was coming or going, Brian with ice creaming dripping down his chest, Brian taking him back after the whole Ethan fiasco, the look on his face as he came…Brian telling him he loved him for the first time, Brian proposing. Still others were of wishful dreams that could have happened; their wedding day, their wedding _night_, them playing with Gus at Britin, so many things that could have happened if they had gone through with the wedding.

Groaning to himself, Justin craned his neck around until he could see the clock on his microwave. As he caught sight of the time, he groaned even louder; quarter after one. If he hadn't let Brian talk him into coming to New York, if they had gone through with the wedding, he'd be at Britin right now with Brian. He'd be with Brian, in their home, in their bed, fucking. Instead, he was here, in New York, all alone. He vaguely wondered what Brian was doing, if he was thinking about him.

"Fuck it," he muttered as he reached for the phone. He'd been a good little boy for a month, he couldn't do it anymore. He knew why Brian hadn't called, hadn't visited, he knew it was because Brian thought it was what was best for him. And Justin had played along, figured he'd become a big fucking success and go back to Brian. But fuck! This sucked! And not in a positive, life-affirming way, either. He'd promised himself he wouldn't call Brian, but he couldn't take this anymore. He needed him.

Quickly punching in the number he knew by heart, Justin listened as the rings came across the line. "Come on, Brian, pick up," he muttered, sighing quietly as Brian's voicemail picked up. Listening to the voicemail message, he sighed once more before hanging up. Turning the phone right back on, he redialed, this time the number for the loft. Once again the rings sounded in his ear, and once again, the recording picked up telling him to leave a message. Sighing once more, Justin left a short message.

"Hey, Brian, it's me. I told myself I wouldn't call but…I need you, Brian. I love you and…I just need you now."

* * *

Lying back on his bed, Brian idly watched as the smoke from his cigarette curled up toward the ceiling. Taking another drag, he reached over and picked up the bottle of whiskey from the night stand, taking another quick shot. As the liquid burned down his throat, he glanced over at the door to the loft, wishfully hoping that it would open and a certain blue-eyed, blond-haired twink would come sweeping in the way he had so many times before. When he'd stared at the door for a few minutes and still nothing happened, he sighed and took another shot of the whiskey still in his hand and rolled his head around to look at the clock. Quarter after one. He didn't even have to be home yet, he could be out at the clubs for another hour and forty-five minutes. Justin may be in New York, but he still kept to the rules, always had, even when Justin was with the fiddle-fuck. But the clubs just didn't hold any appeal, hadn't for the last month since Justin left.

"Fuck this," Brian muttered as he finished his cigarette and stumble to his feet, taking yet another swig of whiskey as he made his way to the living room. Snatching his cell phone off the coffee table, Brian flipped it open and punched in Justin's familiar number. Hesitating with his thumb hovering over the 'send' button, he shook his head and instead pressed the 'end' button, holding it until the phone turned off. Stumbling back to the bedroom, he bent over precariously and grabbed his shirt off the floor before heading out the door, shrugging his shirt on and grabbing his keys off the counter as he went.

Just as he was closing the loft door, he heard the ring of the loft phone and paused for a second before ignoring it and shutting the loft door, making sure to lock it and set the alarm. It was probably Mikey, anyway, worried about Brian yet again. As he closed the gate to the lift, he never heard Justin's voice filling the loft after the answering machine picked up.

* * *

Justin groaned as the loud pounding sounded throughout his apartment once more, then groaned again as he realized he'd managed to fall asleep on the floor, surrounded by his drawings of Brian. Craning around to look at the clock once more, he swore as the little neon numbers informed him it was 4:30 in the morning and that he'd only been asleep an hour at most.

"Who the fuck is banging on my door at 4:30 in the morning," Justin muttered darkly as the loud bangs came again. Climbing painfully to his feet, Justin made a mental note to never sleep on the floor again. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" he yelled as he approached the door, yanking it open angrily only to freeze as he saw Brian standing on the other side.

"Not without me, I hope," Brian said, tongue-in-cheek grin spreading across his face as Justin stared at him in shock.

"I- Brian?" Justin questioned, blinking rapidly and wondering if he was actually still asleep and this was all a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Brian asked as he swayed slightly from a lack of sleep and the massive amounts of whiskey he'd consumed, both before and during his flight to New York.

"No, I am," Justin replied, his mind still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Brian was standing in front of him. "I am, I just…what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home," Brian nodded to himself as if the answer was obvious. "I've decided this whole New York thing is stupid and you should come home and marry me instead." He nodded again before taking a stumbling step forward and wrapping his arms around Justin, their mouths crashing together as he pressed Justin against the wall with his own body, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Oh, my God, you are so drunk!" Justin panted as they broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen.

"Yes, I am," Brian stated decisively before looking down at Justin. "Does that matter?"

Justin shook his head emphatically, "Not at all." He tangled his hands in Brian's hair and tugged him back down into another kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Brian leaned his forehead against Justin's as he looked into Justin's eyes. "Good. 'Cause I need you, Sunshine. Forever," he whispered softly.

"God, Brian," Justin moaned as he pulled Brian's mouth back to his once again. "Need you now."

_

* * *

_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop lookin' at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby I need you now_

**

* * *

**

And they fucked happily ever after! The end! No, seriously, I hope the end wasn't too bad, I didn't originally plan to have Brian go to New York, but I started writing and that's what happened. I mean, it's a much happier ending, but also much more abrupt than having them both pining for each other in their respective apartments, so… Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!

**~ Kyra**

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor


End file.
